forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Arctic Orangery
|image = File: .png |imagewidth = 300 |caption = The |Age = Arctic Future |Construction Cost = 600 300 250 350 500 |Size = 7x7 |Bonus = Forge Point Production |Boost = Critical Hit }} Description "Originally the orangery was meant to be built in Antarctica to house arctic poppies as botanical and medical R&D base and as recreation zone. This adaption goes a step further. The snowflake shape provides enough light for housing all sorts of exotic plants from all over the world." The gives its owner a critical hit chance during fighting and provides the player with Forge Points every 24 hours. Critical Hit When a unit attacks another unit from the same age, it has a chance of dealing 1.5 times the expected damage (if expected damage is normally 3-6, the critical hit will do 5-9 since 3 * 1.5 = 4.5, which rounds to 5, and 6 * 1.5 = 9). Against reactive armor, the critical hit will still do 1.5 times the expected damage it can normally take (so if expected damage is 4-4, a critical hit will do 6-6 damage). Against rogues, they initially cannot be affected by this bonus (this goes for all no-age units), but the unit they transform into can use/get hit by this bonus. A critical hit doing at least 11 damage will one-hit kill any unit, even with the morale bonus. The Critical Hit bonus applies to all attacking armies, including the defending army in PvP. Levels Contribution Rewards Level 1 - 10 Lvl 1 = |-|Lvl 2 = |-|Lvl 3 = |-|Lvl 4 = |-|Lvl 5 = |-|Lvl 6 = |-|Lvl 7 = |-|Lvl 8 = |-|Lvl 9 = |-|Lvl 10 = Level 11 - 20 Lvl 11 = |-|Lvl 12 = |-|Lvl 13 = |-|Lvl 14 = |-|Lvl 15 = |-|Lvl 16 = |-|Lvl 17 = |-|Lvl 18 = |-|Lvl 19 = |-|Lvl 20 = Level 21 - 30 Lvl 21 = |-|Lvl 22 = |-|Lvl 23 = |-|Lvl 24 = |-|Lvl 25 = |-|Lvl 26 = |-|Lvl 27 = |-|Lvl 28 = |-|Lvl 29 = |-|Lvl 30 = Level 31 - 40 Lvl 31 = |-|Lvl 32 = |-|Lvl 33 = |-|Lvl 34 = |-|Lvl 35 = |-|Lvl 36 = |-|Lvl 37 = |-|Lvl 38 = |-|Lvl 39 = |-|Lvl 40 = Level 41 - 50 Lvl 41 = |-|Lvl 42 = |-|Lvl 43 = |-|Lvl 44 = |-|Lvl 45 = |-|Lvl 46 = |-|Lvl 47 = |-|Lvl 48 = |-|Lvl 49 = |-|Lvl 50 = Level 51 - 60 Lvl 51 = |-|Lvl 52 = |-|Lvl 53 = |-|Lvl 54 = |-|Lvl 55 = |-|Lvl 56 = |-|Lvl 57 = |-|Lvl 58 = |-|Lvl 59 = |-|Lvl 60 = Level 61 - 70 Lvl 61 = |-|Lvl 62 = |-|Lvl 63 = |-|Lvl 64 = |-|Lvl 65 = |-|Lvl 66 = |-|Lvl 67 = |-|Lvl 68 = |-|Lvl 69 = |-|Lvl 70 = Level 71 - 80 Lvl 71 = |-|Lvl 72 = |-|Lvl 73 = |-|Lvl 74 = |-|Lvl 75 = |-|Lvl 76 = |-|Lvl 77 = |-|Lvl 78 = |-|Lvl 79 = |-|Lvl 80 = Level 81 - 90 Lvl 81 = |-|Lvl 82 = |-|Lvl 83 = |-|Lvl 84 = |-|Lvl 85 = |-|Lvl 86 = |-|Lvl 87 = |-|Lvl 88 = |-|Lvl 89 = |-|Lvl 90 = Level 91 - 100 Lvl 91 = |-|Lvl 92 = |-|Lvl 93 = |-|Lvl 94 = |-|Lvl 95 = |-|Lvl 96 = |-|Lvl 97 = |-|Lvl 98 = |-|Lvl 99 = |-|Lvl 100 = Level 101 - 110 Lvl 101 = |-|Lvl 102 = |-|Lvl 103 = Arc profitability This table shows which levels of this Great Building are profitable for a higher level Arc: Other Great Buildings Category:Great Buildings Category:Arctic Future